Indescribable Grateful
by spfly3024
Summary: LAST CHAP UP!/a wonsung story after married, mengalir bersama konflik yang menyertainya./summary failed/yewon!wonsung/shounen-ai/twoshoot/enjoy baby!
1. Chapter 1

"_brengsek! Aku membencimu choi siwon!"_

"_aku juga mencintaimu sayang.. ayo kita pulang" yesung menyentak tangan siwon dari lengannya, ia segera berjalan berlawanan dengan arah dimana siwon akan membawanya pulang._

"_yesung" siwon kembali berhasil menggapai lengan yesung lalu menahannya. "jangan sampai kau mendapat tatapan kecewa dari umma karena baby yesungie nya berubah nenjadi seperti ini"_

" _biarkan aku melakukan hal yang ku mau!"_

"_aku akan membiarkannya jika itu tidak membahayakanmu!" yesung terdiam ketika siwon berteriak mengimbangi suaranya. "kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku huh? Kau berurusan dengan club tak punya aturan dan etika itu, kau pikir aku tak tahu?"_

_Melihat yesung hanya diam tak menanggapi, siwon mendesah pelan. "kajja, ikut bersamaku. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih baik dari tempat club bodohmu itu berkumpul"_

"_aku membencimu choi siwon! demi apapun aku membencimu!" dengus yesung yang akhirnya setengah tak rela di seret choi siwon menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir._

_Siwon tersenyum samar, "aku lebih mencintaimu baby.."_

.

.

.

Arika Tooru

.

A YeWon Fanfiction

.

.

ampir dua tahun setengah di dalem dokumen, ff ini calon penghuni Recycle Bin sebenernya. -a

tapi di pikir2 sayang juga, jd aku publish deh xD

dan seperti biasa tanpa edit *terlalu males ngedit*

aku ga nyangka aku dulu bisa juga bikin ff nyampe 6k word, emejing kan? wk~

karena bukan gayaku, jd aku potong deh jd 2shoot :p #dibakar

semoga masih ada yg mau baca y.. :3 *ga ngarep juga sih sebebernya*

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Happy Reading~~

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Yesung membaca kertas medical report ditangannya dan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya senang tak karuan. Ia terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana reaksi suaminya ketika mengetahui tentang hal ini. Dua minggu terakhir Yesung memang mengeluh tidak enak badan, pusing dan sedikit mual. Hari-hari pertama ia mengira itu hanya flu biasa atau hanya masuk angin, tapi setelah dua minggu tidak juga membaik, mertuanya yang super overprotectif mulai panik. Jadilah ia disini, duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit setelah menerima hasil chek-up nya dan beberapa test yang ia lakukan dua hari yang lalu.

"Yesung-ah" fantasinya berakhir ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsinya, ia menoleh mendapati dua orang namja tengah berjalan setengah berlari kearahnya, seorang namja tampan dan seorang lagi namja berjas putih yang juga tampan meski usianya tak lagi muda.

"Siwon, han appa!" seru Yesung girang, ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"bagaimana? aku ingin tahu hasil testnya, Katakan padaku!" Yesung hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Senyum bahagia seperti betah berlama-lama membiangkai bibir manis itu membuat Siwon semakin merasa tidak sabar.

"ya! berikan padaku hasil testnya." Seru Siwon mulai gusar.

"kyaa~" bukannya memberikan hasil test yang diminta Siwon, Yesung justru melompat kearah Siwon dan memeluknya erat.

"Siwon! kita akan punya baby!"

"jinjja? Kau hamil?" Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"kau hamil dan aku akan menjadi appa?" Tanya Siwon lagi yang juga dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yesung.

"oh tuhan.. terima kasih" Siwon membalas pelukan Yesung lebih erat dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yesung dalam pelukannya. Hankyung yang melihat adegan anak-menantunya itu hanya tersenyum memaklumi sambil sesekali membalas sapaan para pegawai rumah sakit.

"ehm.." namja china itu berdehem kecil, sehingga pasangan suami-istri yang larut dalam dunianya sendiri itu langsung melepas pelukannya.

" kalian tidak lupa ini masih di area rumah sakit kan?" Tanya Hankyung sarkastis membuat Yesung maupun Siwon tersenyum malu dan bergumam maaf, Hankyung mendesah. Sebenarnya itu sudah biasa baginya, bahkan kerap kali anak-menantunya itu lupa diri dengan mengobral 'lovey dovey' di hadapan kedua orang tua Yesung apa lagi dihadapannya dan Heechul.

"apa yang kalian tunggu? Kabari umma mu, dia pasti sedang menunggu dirumah"

Keduanya mengangguk patuh, "appa, kau tidak pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Yesung. Hankyung menggeleng, menggoyangkan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk Siwon dan Yesung segera pergi.

"kalian pulang saja lebih dulu, aku masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku akan pulang cepat dan kita rayakan kehamilan Yesung.." Hankyung tersenyum dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Siwon dan Yesung, kedua namja itu membungkuk sekilas kearah Hankyung sebelum berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

"masuklah lebih dulu.." Siwon tersenyum melihat Yesung mengangguk patuh, matanya tidak ia lepaskan dari sosok Yesung yang mulai keluar dari mobilnya hingga sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia kembali tersenyum lembut, siapapun tidak akan ada yang bisa membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya ia sekarang. Menikahi namja yang sangat dicintainya, keluarga Yesung yang selalu membanggakannya, apa lagi kedua orang tuanya yang kadang terlihat seperti lebih mencintai Yesung dibanding anaknya sendiri. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa namja manisnya itu akan menjadi seorang ibu untuk anaknya. Apa lagi? Siwon seperti sudah memiliki surga dunianya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Siwon segera menyusul Yesung kedalam rumahnya. Diruang tamu ia melihat ummanya tengah memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Siwon terkekeh, ummanya itu pasti sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Yesung hamil, ia lalu menghampiri mereka. Senyum lembut itu berganti menjadi senyum evil yang hanya ia tunjukan untuk sang umma. -_-

"yak! Kau mau membunuh istriku eoh? kau terlalu erat memeluknya, kau tahu?" Siwon menarik Yesung dari pelukan Heechul.

Bukk!

"aww.. yak! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?!" Siwon mengusap tempat sang umma mendaratkan pukulan dikepalanya sambil bersungut tak jelas.

"dasar anak kurang hajar!" Heechul melotot garang kearah Siwon, kemudian ia kembali beralih kearah Yesung lalu menangkup pipi menantunya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"oh Yesung-ku yang malang, bagaimana bisa kau menikahi namja seperti dia sweety? Hm?" Tanya Heechul berlebihan.

"apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? tentu saja karena aku adalah suami terbaik yang pernah ada, dan Yesung mencintaiku"

"jangan bersikap seolah Yesung beruntung memiliki suami sepertimu Choi Siwon! dan sekali lagi kuperingatkan, panggil aku umma!"

"tapi kau terlalu muda untuk ku panggil umma, hyung.."

Heechul tampak berpikir sebentar, seringaian khas muncul tercetak di bibirnya, "tentu saja, bukankah aku terlihat awet muda?"

Siwon memutar matanya imajinatif, "yah~ meski tak setampan putranya yang sempurna ini" ucap Siwon santai membuat ia mendapat tatapan meremehkan dari sang umma.

"tuhan.. mimpi apa aku mempunyai anak seperti makhluk ini.."

Siwon mendecak, "kau pikir aku seperti ini gen siapa? Kau sangat tahu, sifat ku dan appa berbeda"

"ya! ya! bisakah kalian berhenti?" ketiga namja yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu itu menoleh kearah Hankyung yang baru saja masuk berjalan menghampiri mereka. "tidakkah kalian lelah berdebat huh?"

"dia yang memulainya!" kilah Siwon, tangannya menunjuk Heechul.

Bukk!

"ugh~ aish! Itu sakit appa!"

"sopanlah sedikit tuan muda Choi"

Yesung tertawa kecil, membuat ayah-ibu-anak itu menoleh kearahnya berbarengan. Heechul tersenyum lembut.

"oh~ lihatlah.. menantuku manis sekali~" ucapnya tanpa sadar lalu merangkul Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"tentu saja, dan dia istriku.." sahut Siwon bangga yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan sengit dari Heechul.

"semoga baby tidak menuruni sifat appa mu ya sayang~" tangan Heechul mengelus-elus perut datar Yesung lalu menunduk sekedar untuk menciumnya. Kali ini Siwon tidak membalas, ia hanya tersenyum samar.

"sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sweety, umma akan memasak sesuatu untukmu" melihat Yesung mengangguk saja sudah bisa membuat Heechul tersenyum, ia beralih menatap putranya yang entah mengapa tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya. Heechul paham, putra sulungnya itu pasti sangat bahagia.

"Siwon, kau juga. Setelah selesai, pastikan menantuku sampai di ruang makan dengan selamat. Kau mengerti?" Siwon tertawa, permintaan ummanya itu terdengar begitu lucu ditelinganya. Tentu saja, tanpa dimintapun ia akan melakukannya. Terkadang Heechul terlihat terlalu memperlakukan Yesung seperti seorang bayi yang butuh perhatian dan perlindungan ekstra. Apa lagi kini Yesung tengah mengandung cucu pertamanya. Hankyung menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecil, tidak habis pikir dengan istrinya itu.

"with my pleasure, madam~"

"aish.. hentikan! Hentikan! kalian berlebihan" dengus Yesung. Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung yang mempout sedikit lama membuat Heechul juga Hankyung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"ayo sayang.."

"ck! Mereka itu benar-benar." Gumam Hankyung pelan menatap punggung pasangan muda itu. Heechul menoleh dan tersenyum, ia mendekat, melepas jas yang dipakai Hankyung dan dasi yang masih terpasang rapi di kerah kemeja suaminya.

"uri Siwon sudah dewasa hannie.."

"ya, kau benar. Dan kita semakin tua" keduanya bertatapan lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

Malam itu keluarga Choi berkumpul, orang tua Yesung, Leeteuk dan kangin juga hadir. Bahkan Choi Kyuhyun magnae keluarga Choi yang sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar di jepang menyempatkan pulang karena dipaksa oleh sang umma. Jadilah 2 pihak keluarga itu berkumpul di kediaman Choi untuk makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

"Yesung, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau senang?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ia masih tak percaya putra manisnya yang selalu terlihat polos itu akan segera memberinya seorang cucu. Ia melihat Yesung sangat cerah malam ini. Ia jadi sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang dulu sempat tidak mengijinkan Siwon segera mempersunting Yesung-nya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tentu saja! Saat itu Yesungnya baru saja lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Leeteuk bahkan masih ingat ketika Siwon melamar Yesung di podium ketika keduanya wisuda. Itu memalukan! Tapi disana ia melihat kesungguhan Siwon. ia mulai merasa risih dengan bagaimana Yesung juga Siwon terus meyakinkannya. Setelah berkali-kali gagal, akhirnya ia luluh juga. Walaupun itu di bantu kangin suaminya yang memang sudah memberikan ijin. Ditambah bujukan Hankyung juga Heechul yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil yang sudah sangat berambisius mendengar Siwon ingin menikahi Yesung. kedua orang tua Siwon dan Yesung memang sudah bersahabat, jadi tidak heran mengapa Heechul begitu menyeyangi Yesung. itu yang pertama, alasan kedua karena Heechul tidak memiliki anak perempuan, ia selalu berpikir Yesung kecil sangat cantik dan manis.

"umma~ bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang? Aku selalu ingin jadi seperti umma dan sebentar lagi itu akan terwujud. Aku ingin menjadi umma terbaik sedunia, seperti kalian berdua" jawab Yesung antusias sembari menatap Leeteuk dan Heechul bergantian, Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"aku juga senang karena Siwon yang menjadi appa untuk anak-anakku" lanjutnya menoleh kearah Siwon mengusap tangan suaminya lembut. Siwon tertawa, ia merangkul pundak Yesung lalu mencium pipi istrinya itu.

"bisakah berhenti mengobral kemesraan kalian di depan kami?" sindir Kyuhyun membuat seisi ruangan itu tertawa.

Heechul mengacak rambut putra bungsunya, "kau akan merasakan hal yang sama ketika kau menemukan seseorangmu nanti, dasar sok dewasa" Kyuhyun melawan protes, tangannya kembali merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat Yesung hyung versi mini"

Siwon memukul kepala dongsaengnya, "itu namanya bayi, kau ini."

"ya! hyung! maksudku Yesung yang seperti ini saja sudah seperti bayi, aku ingin melihat Yesung hyung yang benar-benar bayi. Jangan seperti umma yang memukulku seenaknya hyung"

"apa maksudmu yang sepertiku?" Heechul melotot kearah Kyuhyun, "oh~ bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai 2 orang putra yang sama-sama tidak menghormatiku" ucap Heechul berlebihan membuat Siwon maupun Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan.

"aku yang baru menyadari atau Yesung semakin hari semakin terlihat tampan?" ucap Hankyung seraya berpura-pura meneliti penampilan Yesung. Yesung tersipu.

"Hankyung-ssi, putra ku memang tampan. Itu tergantung gen, kan?"

Mendengar jawaban kangin, Hankyung mendecak. "panggil aku hyung, youngwoon-ssi.."

"tapi kita berbesanan sekarang."

"berarti aku akan menyebut Yesung tampan ketika kau tidak disini."

Heechul memutar bola matanya, mereka mulai lagi pikirnya. "apa kalian buta? Yesungku tidak hanya tampan, dia manis dan polos seperti anak TK. Bukan begitu?" Heechul menatap Leeteuk mencari dukungan. Besannya itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"ya dia. Putraku.."

"geumanhae~ kalian membuatku malu.." Yesung merengek seraya menutupi pipinya yang merona. Orang-orang dewasa itu kembali tertawa.

"ayolah hentikan.. sebaiknya kita mulai makan malam kita."

"itu yang ku tunggu appa.." ucap Kyuhyun asal yang lagi-lagi dihadiahi pukulan dari sang umma.

.

.

.

Siwon keluar lebih dulu dari mobil lalu berlari ke sisi lain mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu, Yesung keluar dari mobil Siwon dan langsung menggandeng lengan suaminya itu. Siwon tersenyum, keduanya berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung tempat dimana Siwon selaku CEO bekerja dengan sesekali membalas sapaan para karyawannya yang menatap kagum kearah pasangan suami istri tersebut. walaupun tidak sedikit karyawan yang justru merutuk kecil karena sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi bahkan untuk sekedar bermimpi mendapatkan atasan tampan mereka.

Seharusnya posisinya kini jatuh untuk sang appa, tapi Hankyung lebih memilih menjadi dokter yang ia cita-citakan dan menjadi kepala rumah sakit ketimbang meneruskan perusahaan kedua orang tuanya atau kakek-nenek Siwon. jadilah Siwon yang harus ikut andil peran.

Siwon terpaksa mengajak Yesung ke kantornya karena Yesung yang mendadak manja dan sensitive di minggu ke 9 kehamilannya merengek dan hampir menangis meminta agar Siwon tetap disampingnya, otomatis Siwon harus mengajak Yesung kemanapun ia pergi. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginnan istrinya itu.

Yesung menggerutu ketika memasuki ruangan Siwon, ia duduk di sofa sedangkan Siwon duduk si kursinya. Siwon mendesah melihat Yesung yang duduk tak nyaman di sofa, istrinya itu sedang merajuk. Ia memutuskan menghampiri Yesung dan duduk disampingnya.

"ada apa sayang?" Tanya Siwon seraya mengusap surai kecoklatan Yesung, memainkannya.

"kau pura-pura tidak tahu?" Yesung melotot tak percaya, ia mendecak lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya bersandar di sofa. "aku tidak suka bagaimana cara yeoja tadi menatapmu, ck! Dia sudah seperti ahjuma-ahjuma yang ingin merebut suami orang"

"dia hanya asistenku sayang.."

"bagaimana mungkin kau menyebutnya sebagai asisten? Wonnie aku tidak suka dia"

"sayang.. sebagai istriku yang baik harusnya kau –"

"professional?" potong Yesung cepat. "Siwon bagaimana aku bisa tenang dirumah sementara suamiku berada di kantor bersama seorang yeoja yang mencintainya yang menyebut dirinya asisten dan mengikuti kemanapun suamiku pergi. Kau bisa membayangkan perasaanku kan?" Yesung mendesah, ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Siwon ikut menghembusakan nafas berat, mencoba bersabar menhadapi istrinya yang berubah menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini. Ia menggeser duduknya semakin menempel pada Yesung.

"kau cemburu hmm?" Yesung melepas tangkupan tangannya, beralih menatap tajam kearah suaminya.

"apa maumu Choi Siwon?! kau bertanya seolah kau tidak tahu?" Siwon tidak menanggapi Yesung yang berteriak padanya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil lalu bersandar di pundak Yesung, menutup matanya ia menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung menghirup wangi favoritnya, milky strawberry aroma sabun yang biasa Yesung gunakan. Kedua tangannya entah sejak kapan melingkari pinggang Yesung, menariknya kedalam sebuah rengkuhan yang hangat.

"kau tahu apa yang paling ku suka dari istriku ini?" Tanya Siwon sembari sesekali mengecupi leher Yesung, Yesung tidak berniat menjawab, ia tahu suaminya itu tak membutuhkan jawabannya.

"yaitu ketika istriku cemburu seperti ini"

"kau merayuku?" Yesung menunduk sekedar ingin melihat rupa tampan suaminya yang ternyata tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"kau tahu sendiri sayang, aku tidak bisa menggunakan topengku jika bersamamu. Aku selalu menjadi manusia terpolos sedunia jika itu tentangmu.."

"jadi kau akan menggunakan topengmu itu untuk merayu yeoja tadi? mendapatkan hatinya lalu pergi bersamanya dan.. meninggalkanku?" kalimat Yesung terdengar ragu diakhir. Siwon berpikir apa ini termasuk sesi menyebalkan Yesung? Yesung tak pernah berani sefrontal ini mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya. Siwon mendongak, menatap Yesung sebentar sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir milik Yesung, menciumnya lembut.

"kata-katamu melukaiku Yesung, kau juga tahu itu kan?" ucap Siwon sedih setelah melepas pagutannya. Yesung tidak menjawab, sedikit merasa bersalah juga dengan ucapannya tadi. ia hanya sedang cemburu dan kata-kata tadi keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia tidak bermaksud melukai Siwon.

"Siwon.."

"bukankah kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah meragukanku? Haruskah aku memintanya sekarang?"

"ng.. Siwon… mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud –"

"kumaafkan, selama kau mau berjanji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"aku berjanji!" sahut yesung cepat, siwon tersenyum menampilkan dua lekuk dimplenya lalu mengecup bibir yesung sekilas sebelum kembali memeluk istrinya itu.

"kau istri terbaik sedunia.."

"Dan kau suami terburuk sedunia!"

siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya, pasangan itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya ketika suara khas sang umma mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Heechul sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seorang namja yang kini tengah mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain. Namja bishounen itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu berjalan menghampiri putranya yang tertangkap basah.

"yak! Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Itu tidak sopan madam!"

"oh.. maafkan aku yang telah mengganggu acara romantic anda tuan muda. Tapi dengan senang hati kuingatkan, semenjak appamu yang bodoh itu menolak jadi pewaris, aku yang memegang kendali perusahaan ini!"

"maaf.." kali ini yesung yang bersuara. Tatapan sinis andalan heechul berubah drastis saat melihat yesung yang duduk dengan wajah menunduk, merasa bersalah. Ia berjalan menghampiri menantunya itu lalu duduk disampingnya.

"kumaafkan sweety, aku tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu.." ucap heechul melemparkan tatapan sinis kearah putranya.

Siwon memutar bola matanya, sembari mencibir. "jadi apa tujuanmu datang ke kantorku nyonya-pemegang-kendali?"siwon bertanya sarkastis.

Merasa diingatkan dengan tujuan awalnya, heechul menepuk hadinya sendiri. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah namja yang masuk bersamanya tadi, menunjuk sofa kosong mengintrupsinya untuk duduk. Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan intrupsi heechul, ia hanya sedang tidak focus. Demi apa tadi ia mendengar obrolan konyol atasannya yang ia kenal berwibawa dengan sang umma. Ia tahu, bahkan mungkin karyawan lain tahu, hubungan siwon dengan orang tuanya tidak sama dengan kebanyakan orang lain. Tapi ia tidak menyangka hubungan keluarga atasannya itu sekonyol ini.

"ku dengar dari laporanmu, sungmin-ssi adalah design interior terbaik di perusahaan ini, benar begitu?" siwon mengangguk setuju dibalas ringisan dari sungmin.

"itu tidak seperti yang dimaksud sajangnim.. aku masih harus banyak belajar dari sajangnim.."

"tidak.. kau memang hebat sungmin-ssi" siwon menyela.

"ya, kau hebat.. siwon sering bercerita tentangmu.." sungmin tersenyum kearah yesung seraya bergumam terima kasih.

"nah aku ingin meminjam karyawan teladanmu ini untuk sementara waktu. Kita butuh renovasi kamar untuk baby nanti.."

"hyung –"

Bukk!

"panggil aku umma bodoh! Kau tidak malu di depan karyawanmu eoh?!"

"yak! Kau yang mempermalukanku!" siwon menghela nafas, "kita tidak perlu meminta sungmin melakukannya umma. Maksudku, aku juga bisa melakukannya. Sungmin memiliki peran penting di perusahaan."

"jangan bicara seolah aku akan menculik sungmin dari perusahaanmu tuan choi! Lagi pula aku tidak percaya padamu tuan sok sibuk! Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, aku juga sudah bicara dengan hankyung. Dia setuju."

Skak! Siwon tidak bisa lagi membantah jika berurusan dengan appanya. Hankyung memang menyerahkan segala urusan perusahaan warisan keluarganya pada istrinya dan siwon. tapi ia tidak lepas kendali begitu saja. Ia tetap berkedudukan paling tinggi di bisnis keluarganya itu.

"umma~ apa tidak terlalu cepat? Usia kandunganku baru menginjak bulan ke 3 umma.."

"katakan kau senang sweety?"

"maksud umma?"

"apa kau senang dengan rencanaku?"

"tentu saja! Tapi –"

"kau senang saja itu sudah cukup memperkuat rencanaku"

Yesung mengangguk pasrah, meski setelahnya ia tersenyum. Yesung sudah tahu watak mertuanya itu, heechul adalah orang yang keras kepala apa lagi berurusan dengan kebahagiaannya. "I Love you, umma"

Heechul tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap surai menantunya itu, "I love you more, sweety.."

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati yesung, ia tidak tahu apa tapi itu membuatnya merasa gelisah. Sebulan terakhir ini siwon sangat sibuk mempersiapkan proyek terbarunya, membuat suaminya itu kerap kali pulang larut bahkan sama sekali tidak pulang dan memilih tidur di kantor. Yesung memang hawatir, bagaimana jika siwon sakit karena terlalu lelah? atau suaminya itu stres dengan pekerjaannya? tapi inti masalahnya, ia selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh yeoja yang mengekor suaminya itu. Tiffany, sekretaris suaminya itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang. Bayangan yeoja itu yang selalu bersama suaminya setiap waktu sungguh menghantuinya. Yesung cemburu, jelas saja! apalagi di usia kandungannya yang menginjak bulan ke-4 membuat semua yang ia rasakan menjadi terlalu berlebihan. Itu umum untuk seseorang yang tengah mengandung, tapi yesung benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi kecemburuannya, padahal ia sudah berusaha menekannya.

Yesung melirik jam kecil diatas nakas, jarum pendek sudah melewati angka 1 ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Siwon muncul di balik pintu dengan wajah lelahnya, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati yesung masih terjaga.

"kau pulang?" yesung berusaha bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"kenapa belum tidur sayang? sudah ku bilang jangan menungguku."

"aku tidak bisa tidur.." yesung mendesah, "perasaanku tidak enak."

siwon melihat istrinya menunduk, wajahnya berubah suram dan ia membencinya. Setelah melepas jas dan dasinya, ia menghampiri yesung dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangan besarnya mengelus lembut perut yesung yang mulai sedikit membuncit.

"ada apa? apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya siwon lembut setengah berbisik. Tangan yesung ikut mengusap perutnya, ia meletakan tangannya di atas tangan besar siwon. yesung mendongak membalas tatapan obsidian siwon yang menatapnya lembut.

"aku tidak tahu, aku-"

"katakan saja sayang.. jangan membebani pikiranmu sendiri" siwon tersenyum samar. Tangannya bersalih menuntun kedua lengan yesung untuk melingkari lehernya sementara ia melingkarkan lengannya sendiri di pinggang yesung. "ayo ceritakan.."

"aku- aku tahu kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu.." ucap yesung mengawali, siwon mengangkat sebelah halisnya menunggu lanjutan dari yesung. Melihat ekspresi siwon, yesung mendesah.

"maafkan aku, tapi... aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak merasa cemas. Maksudku, aku selalu berpikir seberapa sibuknya pekerjaanmu, bagaimana jika kau sakit? apa kau merasa stres? atau seperti, bagaimana kau bekerja dengan Tiffany disampingmu setiap saat"

"tunggu-" siwon berniat memotong tapi bibir yesung dengan cepat menciumnya.

"aku belum selesai, dengarkan aku dulu" siwon kembali diam, memberi kesempatan untuk yesung mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. siwon mengerti, mereka berdua sudah sering membahas tentang masalah ini, tapi ia juga tidak mau melihat yesung yang gelisah, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"aku tahu kita sudah berkali-kali membahas soal ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya.." yesung menatap wajah siwon, mengantisipasi bagaimana siwon menyikapinya, "aku tidak bisa mengatasi kecemburuanku..." lanjutnya lirih.

"setiap hari aku hanya duduk diam menunggu kau pulang. Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang, aku sendiri sementara kau di sana bersama Tiffany. Perasaan itu membuatku semakin merasa buruk dan merasa ini tidak adil." ia berhenti untuk melihat respon siwon, melihat siwon yang masih diam ia menghela nafas, "akhir-akhir ini kau hampir tidak punya waktu untukku.."

"meskipun ada umma, tapi aku tetap merasa kesepian..."

Melihat siwon yang hanya diam menatapnya, membuatnya mau tidak mau merasa takut. Ia tidak mau siwon marah, walaupun nyatanya ia tak pernah melihat siwon marah.

"maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak membahas soal ini kan? aku berjanji tidak akan membahasnya lagi, sungguh!"

Terdengar tawa kecil milik siwon, dahi yesung berkerut. apa yang siwon tertawakan?

"kau kesepian hmm? maaf" siwon mengecup pipi yesung sebelum memeluknya. Menggoyangkan tubuh istrinya itu kekiri dan kekanan.

"maaf membuatmu merasa kesepian.. sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika besok kita makan siang bersama diluar, hmm? bukankah sudah lama kita tidak pergi kencan?"

Wajah yesung langsung berubah, ia tersenyum meski rasa tidak mengenakan itu masih ada. "ide bagus.."

"baiklah, saatnya tidur.." siwon mengecup pelipis yesung, membantunya berbaring dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"jalga.."

Yesung mengangguk, "aku mencintaimu siwon.."

"me too, sayang"

.

.

.

Pukul 11 tepat waktu seoul, yesung sudah siap dengan coat _beige_nya berdiri di depan sebuah restoran keluarga –tempat yang siwon janjikan untuk menemui yesung. ia terlalu semangat hari ini, dan siwon memang selalu membuatnya semangat tanpa alasan. Di menit ke-10 ia menunggu, ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk –dari siwon.

'_kau menunggu diluar kan? Masuklah lebih dulu, aku masih bernegosiasi dengan client jadi aku pasti sedikit telat. Pesanlah makanan lebih dulu, ini sudah lewat dari waktu makan siangmu sayang. Aku akan segera menyusul kesana'_

Yesung menggulum bibir bawahnya. Padahal dalam kepalanya, ia akan berjalan bergandengan bersama siwon memasuki restoran langganan keluarga siwon itu lalu para pengunjung akan menatap kagum karena keserasian mereka. Ia mendengus, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sendiri lalu bergegas masuk.

Tepat menit ke-34, suara '_yesungie_' menyapa pendengarannya. Si pemilik nama dengan senyuman yang mengembang berbalik bermaksud menyambut kedatangan namja yang sudah ditunggunya berpuluh menit tersebut. Namun, apa yang ia lihat membuat senyumnya yang sempat mengembang itu kembali pudar. Siwon menghampirinya dengan seorang yeoja yang mengekor, itu Tiffany sang asisten.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" siwon memeluk sekilas yesung lalu membawanya duduk kembali di kursi, "kau sudah memesan makanan lebih dulu?" Tanya siwon, belum menyadari perubahan raut yesung saat ini dengan sebelum ia datang tadi. melihat yesung hanya diam tidak menjawab, siwon melirik sekilas kearah Tiffany yang masih berdiri canggung.

"ah, maaf tadi sepulang menemui client tiba-tiba hujan turun, aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, jadi aku mengajaknya kemari sebelum nanti mengantarnya pulang. Tidak apa-apa kan sayang?"

"hmm" yesung hanya bergumam kecil. Ia tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin segera pulang. Tanpa disadari siwon, wajahnya memucat. Tatapannya mendadak tak focus, pikirannya mengabur entah kemana. Yang terakhir ia dengar samar-samar ia mendengar siwon meminta Tiffany untuk duduk.

Sungguh 20 menit terakhir yang amat menyiksa bagi yesung, kencan yang diluar rencana. yesung menulikan diri, membiarkan makanannya hingga sama sekali tak menyentuh ujung lidahnya. Kencannya bersama siwon berubah menjadi acara atasan – asisten yang membahas soal kontrak dengan client –atau apalah itu. dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar yesung meraih gelas di atas meja, menempelkan bibir gelas tersebut dengan bibirnya, menghisap sedikit air putih itu hanya untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering. Ia kembali meletakannya diatas meja –dengan tidak sempurna sehingga isi gelas tersebut tumpah, membuat siwon yang sadar menjadi panik.

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Tanya siwon cemas, ia segera mengambil beberapa helai tisu lalu membantu mengeringkan ujung coat –yang terkena tumpahan air –yang dikenakan yesung.

Yesung yang terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri hanya berhasil menggeleng pelan. "kurasa a-aku harus pulang.."

"wae?" dan siwon baru menyadari makanan yang dipesan yesung sama sekali tak tersentuh. "kenapa kau tidak memakan makan siangmu? Kau sakit?"

"aku… aku lelah, aku ingin segera pulang dan istirahat" jawab yesung dengan suara hampir hilang. Ia mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit limbung yang dengan sigap siwon menahannya.

"kau sakit? kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau sakit huh? Aku bisa membatalkan rencana kita jika kau sakit dan makan siang dirumah saja" sangat jelas terdengar nada cemas dalam ucapan siwon. yesung bisa mendengarnya tapi ia terlalu bingung, entahlah.. ia hanya ingin pulang saat ini.

"aku baik-baik saja ketika kemari" yesung menjawab ambigu, sayang siwon tidak menyadari makna konotatif disana.

"kajja, kita pulang saja"

Yesung mencoba melepas rangkulan siwon –mencoba berdiri sendiri, "aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan taksi. Kau lanjutkan saja makan siangmu."

"ya! aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dengan taksi apa lagi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Diluar hujan dan –"

"aku baik-baik saja siwon!" tanpa sadar, nada suara yesung meninggi. "aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan khawatir dan lanjutkan makan siangmu. Kau harus mengantar Tiffany pulang, ingat?"

"yesung –"

"aku akan menganggap rencana kencan kita hari ini tak pernah ada" yesung tersenyum, tapi siwon tahu, lebih tahu dari siapapun apa makna senyuman itu. dan disanalah, siwon mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang mengganggu yesung dan alasan yesung berteriak seperti tadi.

"bukan seperti itu sayang.. baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi kumohon dengarkan aku"

"siwon, kau tidak mau kita bertengkar di hadapan asistenmu kan? Biarkan aku pergi!"

Siwon menarik lengan yesung yang akan beranjak pergi lalu menyentaknya, "biar ku jelaskan,"

"Aku tidak memintamu menjelaskan. Aku hanya ingin pulang –"

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP KEKANAKAN!"

Mata yesung melebar, demi apapun siwon berteriak padanya? Jikapun siwon membentaknya, itu sudah bisa dipastikan berbeda dengan situasinya saat ini. Siwon sangat memanjakannya, meskipun ia yang salah, siwon yang selalu mengalah untuknya dan meminta maaf setiap kali mereka berbeda paham.

"jangan karena aku dan umma memanjakanmu kau jadi kekanakan seperti ini choi yesung!"

Tatapan tak percaya yesung sudah mulai buram oleh air mata, ia masih terkejut. Beberapa pengunjung restoran melirik kearah mereka, membuat Tiffany yang sedari tadi ada disana seolah menjadi orang ketiga.

"aku hanya ingin pulang, apa yang salah dengan itu?" suara yang hilang beberapa menit itu akhirnya terdengar pelan dan bergetar. Antara takut, terkejut dan akan menangis, yang membuat siwon mau tidak mau merutuki emosinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba tak bisa terkontrol dalam situasi seperti ini.

"sayang, aku –" belum sempat siwon melanjutkan ucapannya, yesung sudah berlari keluar dari restoran. Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia bergumam minta maaf kepada Tiffany lalu berlari mengejar yesung. well, bagaimanapun Tiffany adalah pegawai setianya. Yesung sudah akan menyembrangi jalan ketika siwon baru saja keluar dari restoran. Melihatnya siwon sedikit panik karena yesung akan menyembrang tanpa persiapan dengan keadaan –yang diyakini siwon –yesung menangis.

Suara beberapa klakson yang memekik dan sumpah serapah pengendara terdengar merutuki yesung yang berlari menyembrang jalan bukan pada tempatnya. Dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup yesung mencoba menyembrangi jalan yang padat oleh kendaraan itu, tidak menyadari laju sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

**_._**

**_._**

butuh masukan, perlu aku post bagian 2 nya ga nih? terserah sih heheh *ngunyah permen*

mind to review baby? #plak


	2. Chapter 2

"aku hanya ingin pulang, apa yang salah dengan itu?" suara yang hilang beberapa menit itu akhirnya terdengar pelan dan bergetar. Antara takut, terkejut dan akan menangis, yang membuat siwon mau tidak mau merutuki emosinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba tak bisa terkontrol dalam situasi seperti ini.

"sayang, aku –" belum sempat siwon melanjutkan ucapannya, yesung sudah berlari keluar dari restoran. Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia bergumam minta maaf kepada Tiffany lalu berlari mengejar yesung. well, bagaimanapun Tiffany adalah pegawai setianya. Yesung sudah akan menyembrangi jalan ketika siwon baru saja keluar dari restoran. Melihatnya siwon sedikit panik karena yesung akan menyembrang tanpa persiapan dengan keadaan –yang diyakini siwon –yesung menangis.

Suara beberapa klakson yang memekik dan sumpah serapah pengendara terdengar merutuki yesung yang berlari menyembrang jalan bukan pada tempatnya. Dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup yesung mencoba menyembrangi jalan yang padat oleh kendaraan itu, tidak menyadari laju sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya.

.

.

.

Arika Tooru

.

A YeWon Fanfiction

.

hey whats up baby yo~ man baby! #slaped

maaf tooru update-nya kecepetan, abisanya saya gamau lama2 ngutang. tar kaya andante lg yang terapung ga jelas wk! xD *ngumpet*

di chap ini bakal ketauan nih kalo saya yewon addict xD

mianhae~ saya ga bisa nahan buat bikin yesung jd_ the only one_ nya siwon :3

ini tanpa edit (lagi) y.. jd typo(s) udah biasa pasti di ff saya mah wkwk! *keluar sundanya*

yosh!

satu lagi deng~ #plak jangan panggil saya author-nim pliss T.T

saya jd kedengeran kaya yg udah tua gitu *dibakarbareng2* lagian saya bukan bener2 author, panggil saya tooru aja, otte?

yeah~ i love you baby xD

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Suara beberapa klakson yang memekik dan sumpah serapah pengendara terdengar merutuki yesung yang berlari menyembrang jalan bukan pada tempatnya. Dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup yesung mencoba menyembrangi jalan yang padat oleh kendaraan itu, tidak menyadari laju sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya.

Tepat ketika sebuah mobil hampir menyerepetnya, tubuh yesung seolah tertarik kebelakang dan keadaan terakhir yang ia tahu, ia sudah berada dalam pelukan siwon. dengan cepat siwon membawa yesung yang masih syock ke trotoar.

PLAK!_

"KAU GILA HUH?!" yesung meraba pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia masih syock dengan siwon berteriak padanya tadi, ditambah kejadian –hampir tertabrak- yang baru saja ia alami, dan sekarang siwon menamparnya?

"KAU SUDAH GILA CHOI YESUNG?! bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu huh?!"

PLAK!_

"bagaimana jika kau tertabrak tadi?! kau ingin mati huh?! Kau tidak menyayangi janin dalam rahimmu? Kau mau terjadi sesuatu padanya karena kebodohanmu tadi huh?!" yesung menatap blank siwon yang menatapnya tajam, ia melangkah mundur, suara teriakan siwon perlahan berpendar hingga yang terdengar hanya suara mendengung samar, pandangannya mendadak berkunang dan menggelap. Yang terakhir yang di tangkap oleh indranya adalah tubuh siwon yang menopangnya dengan suara baritone itu memanggil namanya panik berkali-kali hingga ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya appa?" Tanya siwon tak sabaran, ketika yesung tak sadarkan diri tadi siwon langsung menelepon sang appa dan membawa yesung kerumah sakit –tidak memperdulikan raut cemas serupa dari sang umma yang juga sudah berada di sana.

"yesungie hanya syock." Ibu dan anak itu menghela nafas lega. "dia sudah bangun dan mencarimu" lanjutnya menepuk pundak siwon lalu kembali masuk kedalam. siwon mengangguk paham, tapi ketika ia hendak masuk ke kamar tempat yesung dirawat, heechul menghalangi langkahnya di depan pintu.

"siapa yang mengijinkan kau masuk eoh?!"

"ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda hyu –"

"sudah kuperingatkan, jangan membuat yesung menangis!" heechul berteriak membuat siwon semakin bingung. "mendengar ceritamu tadi tetap saja kau yang salah"

"aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku umma, aku tidak tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi"

"tapi kau tidak harus menamparnya choi sialan!"

"sudah kubilang aku kehilangan kontrolku!" melihat wajah sang umma yang benar-benar marah siwon tidak punya pilihan selain mengimbangi suara heechul. "kau tidak akan tahu betapa paniknya aku saat itu, umma! Baiklah, aku salah. tapi dia tidak harus lari seperti itu dan membuatku khawatir"

"woah.. jadi kau pikir uri yesungie yang salah?" heechul tertawa sinis, meremehkan. "dengar choi idiot! Kau tahu betapa sensitifnya yesung di tambah emosinya yang tidak stabil selama masa kehamilan. Suami macam apa kau huh? Membawa yeoja yang walaupun yeoja itu asistenmu tapi haruskah kau membawanya di hari kencanmu dengan yesung?"

Siwon mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "itu salah paham umma, biarkan aku masuk" pinta siwon dengan nada merendah, mencoba menekan emosinya untuk tidak kembali berteriak di depan sang umma –yang justru memandangnya remeh. Heechul berdecak.

"kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang hampir membuatku menyesali karena telah merestui yesungku menikah denganmu"

Mendengar ucapan sang umma, wajah siwon mengeras. "apa maksudmu?"

"masih hampir, aku masih belum sepenuhnya menyesal." Heechul membenahi ekspresinya, "jangan berani menemui yesungie sebelum dia benar-benar pulih. Atau kau pergi saja sejauh dan selama yang kau bisa, itu lebih baik. Jika hanya membahagiakannya seperti yang kau lakukan, aku juga lebih dari bisa melakukannya"

"berhenti mengurusi rumah tanggaku, choi heechul! Kau umma ku, harusnya kau mengerti mengapa aku bertindak seperti itu!"

"sayangnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa putraku yang tampan ini membawa seorang wanita di acara pribadinya dengan sang istri. Jika bukan karena hal itu, istrimu tidak akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan bagi dirinya dan calon anakmu, choi!" sindirnya. Ia menatap siwon yang terdiam –sibuk mengatur emosi –sekali lagi dengan tatapan menantang.

"jika kau masih belum menerima kesalahanmu, kau bisa bernegosiasi dengan pengacara yang kusewa atas nama yesung sebelum menandatangani surat gugatan."

Heechul bisa melihat aliran darah di wajah putranya tiba-tiba memudar, pucat. "ja-jangan bercanda, choi heechul!" ia berbalik, sengaja menulikan diri dari suara baritone putranya yang terdengar takut juga terkejut.

Tepat saat itu hankyung membuka pintu, heechul bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa lari dari rasa menyesal melihat raut terakhir putranya tadi. "kenapa kalian masih disini huh?"

"jangan biarkan putramu masuk!" titahnya membaut namja berjas putih itu bingung, ditambah dengan choi siwon yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah tegang.

.

"umma.." panggil yesung pelan ketika melihat heechul menghampirinya lalu duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"iya sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" yesung mengangguk membuat heechul tersenyum lalu mengusap surai kecoklatan yesung. "syukurlah.. umma sangat khawatir"

"dimana siwon, umma? apa dia masih diluar?"

"kau mau sesuatu? Atau mau umma kupaskan buah untukmu, hm?" heechul sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, yesung menggenggam tangannya ketika ia akan mengambil keranjang buah di atas meja.

"umma.. dimana siwon? dia tidak mau menemuiku? Siwonie marah padaku, kan? Aku harus minta maaf umma.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Sang umma tersenyum samar, ia kembali menggenggam jemari menantunya itu mengusapnya lembut. "siwonie menunggu diluar, sayang"

"kenapa? Apa dia sangat marah padaku jadi siwonie tidak mau melihatku?" mata yesung sudah mulai berair, "katakan padanya aku menyesal umma, aku tidak seharusnya lari seperti itu, calon umma macam apa aku ini yang membahayakan calon buah hatinya. Siwonie benar, aku sudah gila" lanjutnya dengan suara serak.

Melihat yesung yang menangis seperti itu membuat heechul tidak tega, di rengkuhnya tubuh sang menantu, memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan yesung yang terisak dalam pelukannya. Dia bukan umma yang super kejam yang tega menyaksikan menantu paling di cintainya seperti ini. Tapi kadang ia harus tegas, jauh-jauh hari sebelum siwon menikah, putranya itu sudah berjanji tidak akan melukai apa lagi membuat yesung menangis. Yesung sudah ia anggap lebih dari putranya sendiri, ia hanya ingin siwon menepati ucapannya.

"sshh.. jangan menangis, kau tidak salah sayang. Siwon menyesal, ia terlalu merasa bersalah untuk sekedar melihatmu" heechul melepas pelukanya, "kau yakin ingin menemuinya?"

Yesung mengangguk, "aku harus minta maaf umma"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne?" yesung kembali mengangguk, heechul tersenyum mengecup dahi yesung sebelum beranjak keluar.

.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya diikuti hankyung –yang ternyata masih menemani siwon disana –ketika heechul keluar. namja bishounen itu melipat tangan bersedekap, menatap siwon dingin. Raut siwon masih sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkannya tadi, yang berbeda hanya mungkin sekarang lebih tenang dan sedikit datar. Mungkin ketika ia di dalam tadi hankyung mengajaknya berbicara –menasehati.

"yesungie ingin bertemu suami bodohnya" ucapnya acuh, "cepat masuk sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Peringatan terakhir heechul tidak siwon tanggapi, namja tampan itu melirik heechul sekilas dengan wajah datarnya sebelum membuka pintu. Sepeninggalan siwon, bahu heechul seketika meluruh, ia terduduk di kursi tempat dimana siwon duduk menunggu tadi.

"aku mendengarnya. Kau sedikit keterlaluan yeobo" hankyung menghampiri heechul dan ikut duduk disampingnya, merangkul, menepuk-nepuk kecil bahu sang istri. Bagaimanapun juga istrinya itu masih syock mendengar cerita siwon tadi melihat bagaimana heechul seperti menggilai perannya sebagai ibu mertua yang overprotective.

"ibu yang mana yang tega memisahkan putranya dengan menantu yang sangat dicintainya, hannie? Sebagai orang yang melahirkannya aku tahu bagaimana putraku begitu mencintai yesung. si bodoh itu saja yang justru menganggap gertakkan ku sungguh-sungguh"

"tapi tadi siwon sedang dalam keadaan kalut, sama sepertimu. Jangan ulangi lagi, aku khawatir melihat rautnya tadi ketika kau menyinggung soal gugatan" hankyung terkekeh, "kau jahat sekali, sampai menyuruhnya pergi"

Heechul ikut tertawa kecil mengingat tindakan bodohnya yang membesar-besarkan masalah. "kau mendengar semuanya?"

Suaminya mengangguk, "kau berbicara terlalu jelas"

"lalu apa yesung juga mendengarnya?" raut heechul berubah cemas membuat hankyung tertawa. "kenapa kau tertawa?"

"kau ini. Apa yesung itu kelemahanmu huh? Kurasa tidak, jangan khawatir seperti itu"

"aku benar-benar marah tadi. sampai rasanya aku ingin benar-benar menghajar siwon, untung aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku"

Hankyung tertawa lagi, "ya ya aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau istirahat diruanganku. Kau tidak mau mengganggu mereka, kan?"

"aku berniat akan melakukan hal itu kalau saja kau tidak lebih dulu menggagalkan rencanaku"

"baiklah, aku memaksa kalau begitu. Kajja!" heechul mengangguk, membiarkan hankyung merangkulnya membimbing heechul ke ruangan pribadinya.

.

Siwon menutup pintu kamar rawat yesung dengan gerakan perlahan. Ia bisa melihat mata sembab yesung yang tengah menatap nyalang langit-langit ruangan –belum menyadari kedatangannya. Hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu, siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Mencoba merangkai kata yang berantakan di kepalanya. Seingatnya, selama ia mengenal yesung, tidak ada yang pernah membuat yesung serapuh ini. Dulu, seingatnya ketika ia dan yesung sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, yesung adalah sosok yang tegas dan keras kepala. Ialah yang menjadikan yesung seperti sekarang ini, memperlakukan yesung halnya seorang yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan –memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak-anak, memanjakannya, memenuhi semua keinginannya, perlahan menjadikan yesung sosok yang sangat bergantung padanya, bertumpu padanya. Menjadikan dunianya menjadi tempat dimana yesung hidup. Jadi.. haruskah ia kembali menyalahkan yesung?

"siwonie.." suara baritone yang dulu tegas itu, siwon mendongak menatap manic kembar yang dulu selalu menatapnya tajam itu. dan realitanya, siwon telah mengubah seorang kim yesung sedrastis ini. Dihadapannya bukan lagi kim yesung yang angkuh, tegas dan keras kepala, tapi choi yesung yang –kekanakan, manja, egois.

Terlalu focus menatap mata yang sudah berair itu, yesung sudah berada beberapa langkah dihadapannya –menghampirinya dengan langkah terhuyung dan lengan yang sobek –luka dari jarum infuse yang tercabut paksa.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan huh?" siwon mendekap yesung ketika tubuh itu hampir jatuh dua langkah sebelum benar-benar sampai dihadapannya. Yesung menangis dalam dekapannya.

"sshh.. ayo kembali keranjangmu. Kita obati dulu luka ditanganmu ne?" siwon menuntun yesung kembali berbaring diranjangnya.

.

.

Selama hankyung mengobati luka di pergelangan yesung, namja manis itu sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan dekapannya dari siwon. ia sudah tidak lagi menangis, hanya diam –tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. sedangkan heechul berdiri menyandar dekat pintu memperhatikan suami-anak-menantunya.

"jja! Selesai. Nanti malam kita pulang ne? perawatan dirumah lebih baik untukmu" namja china itu mengusap surai yesung lalu membenahi peralatan yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengobati luka yesung. "aku harus pergi, nanti ku usahakan pulang bersama kalian" ucapnya mengusap lengan heechul sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"kau ingin sesuatu? Kau belum makan sesuatu dari tadi siang kan? Mau ku belikan sesuatu hm?" Tanya siwon lembut, yesung hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"tapi kau harus makan sesuatu sayang.." tak ada jawaban. Yesung justru semakin masuk dalam dekapan siwon dan menutup matanya. Siwon mendesah, ikut mengeratkan dekapannya, "kau ingin istirahat? Geurae, tidurlah.."

Berpuluh menit dengan posisi yang sama, siwon bisa merasakan nafas teratur yesung yang sudah tertidur. Ia tak mengalihkan perhatiannya –menikmati wajah istrinya yang tengah tertidur, sesekali mengusap surai kecoklatan itu. ia sudah mengenal yesung bahkan sebelum ia mulai mengingat sesuatu, yesung adalah namja pertama yang ia kenal –selain orang tuanya, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia tak pernah lagi mencoba mencari seseorang hanya untuk menjadi temannya, karena ia pikir yesung lebih dari cukup untuknya. Sebenarnya siwon pun tidak pernah menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini, berawal dari rasa ingin melindungi juga tuntutan heechul untuk menjaga yesung. memang buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, kegilaan heechul akan yesung seperti sudah tertulis juga di jalannya. Dan siwon pun tak berusaha mengelak, hanya mensyukuri apa yang ia terima, dan itu membuatnya merasa bahwa memang yesunglah tujuan dia hidup.

Siwon masih memandang yesung yang tertidur, mencari sihir apa yang bisa menjeratnya selama ini karena hampir selama hidupnya ia tak pernah diberi kesempatan hanya untuk mengenal orang lain –dan ia pun memang tak berusaha mencarinya. Ia mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas sebelum beralih mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher yesung, memejamkan mata, menghirup wangi tubuh itu sebanyak mungkin yang bisa ia tampung dalam indra penciumannya, dan disimpannya baik-baik dalam ingatannya –bahwa itu adalah wangi terfavoritnya. sama sekali tak terganggu dengan heechul yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama –memperhatikannya.

"beruntung sekali kau choi, memiliki istri yang sulit jauh darimu." Suara datar milik heechul, tak siwon perdulikan. Yang terpenting sekarang itu adalah yesung, ia tidak peduli selain itu.

"jika bukan yesung sendiri yang meminta, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?"

"aku tahu kau hanya menggertak ku, tapi yang tadi itu sudah keterlaluan. Kau terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan kami." Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, kembali memperhatikan yesung yang masih tertidur tak terganggu –tak berniat menatap lawan bicaranya.

"urusan kalian urusanku juga. Jangan lengah choi! Aku selalu mengawasimu!"

"aku tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memperlihatkan taringmu yang sebenarnya" Heechul tertawa kecil membuat choi siwon melirik kearahnya, ia berjalan menghapiri ranjang yesung lalu duduk di sisi ranjang.

"well, topengku sudah terbongkar oleh putraku yang genius ini" ucapnya mengedikan bahu dibalas tatapan malas dari siwon. "tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku masih menyimpan dendam padamu karena kejadian ini choi siwon!"

Tangannya terulur mengusap wajah menantunya dengan tatapan yang sudah melembut. "apa aku terlihat seperti tokoh antagonis, sayang? Mianhae.."

"aku akan sangat kecewa jika ucapanmu tadi siang bukan gertakkan, hyung. kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintai yesung, tapi kau berkata seolah aku memang berniat melukainya. Aku hampir meragukan kau sebagai ummaku jika saja aku tidak menyadari itu hanya trik licikmu"

Tatapan heechul menajam ketika menatap siwon, ia berdecak meremehkan. "aku sudah menyiapkan pisauku untuk membunuhmu jika kau sengaja melakukannya choi siwon! jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa. Dulu aku benar-benar senang setengah mati ketika baby yesungie ku yang berubah keras ketika ia duduk di bangku sekolah berhasil kau jinakkan dan kembali menjadi yesungku yang manis. Dan sekarang kau menyebutnya kekanakan?" jeda, siwon menatap lurus sang umma. Ia lebih dari mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan heechul.

"kau, aku, dan semuanya sama-sama tahu. Sejak dulu yesungie selalu mendapat perlakuan over affection. Kita semua sudah biasa memanjakannya, memperlakukannya seperti ia satu-satunya yang berhak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Apa lagi setelah insiden kecelakaannya 4 tahun lalu, trauma yesung berdampak buruk pada psikologinya. Kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti bagaimana yesung. aku tidak memaksamu memperlakukannya seperti bagaimana kami semua memperlakukan yesung, tapi aku percaya kau lebih dari tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya."

Ya, siwon ingat kejadian yang seolah menghantuinya itu. Tepat setelah acara kelulusan keduanya dari perguruan tinggi dimana siwon melamar yesung diatas podium, esoknya ketika mereka berniat bertemu di sebuah coffee shop tempat favorit mereka, yesung tidak datang karena mengalami kecelakaan. Bukan hanya yesung yang mengalami trauma, siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama. Siwon terlalu ingat dengan peristiwa itu, karena itulah ketika yesung berlari di tengah hujan dan akan menyebrangi jalan juga kejadian hampir tertabraknya, siwon panik setengah mati. Ia tidak akan pernah peristiwa sialan itu terulang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, yesung yang tertidur dan siwon yang memandangnya. Yang berbeda hanya heechul sudah tak berada dalam ruangan itu, mempersiapkan kepulangan yesung –mungkin, atau menemani hankyung diruangannya –mungkin juga. Yesung melenguh pelan sebelum sepasang mata sabit itu mengerjap kecil dan terbuka. Pemandangan pertamanya saat membuka mata dalah siwon yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Bohong jika yesung tidak merasakan cinta yang luar biasa dari sana.

"kenapa bangun?"

"kau masih disini?"

Siwon merengut, pertanyaan yesung mengingatkannya kepada heechul yang menyuruhnya pergi tadi siang. "kau mau aku pergi?"

"bukan seperti itu.."

"aku tahu" siwon tersenyum lalu membenahi posisinya agar yesung semakin nyaman dalam dekapannya. "kau mau sesuatu hmm?"

Yesung menggeleng, "siwon.."

"hmm?"

"kau.. kau marah padaku?"

"uh?" siwon biasa mendengar suara yesung bergetar dan terdengar ragu. "sejak kapan aku bisa marah padamu sayang?"

"tapi tadi kau –"siwon membungkam yesung dengan bibirnya, ia tahu yesung terkejut, ia hanya tidak ingin yesung membahas itu sekarang dan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Sudah cukup tadi heechul memojokkannya, siwon tidak mau kembali diingatkan pada titik dimana ia merasa seperti menjadi orang asing untuk yesung. setelah menyudahi pagutannya, siwon segera membawa tubuh yeusng masuk dalam rengkuhannya sebelum yesung kembali bertanya hal yang sama. Karena siwon yakin yesung pasti akan mengerti bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin membahas hal itu.

"mianhae.." gumam yesung samar.

"tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Dilihat dari manapun tetap aku yang salah, aku tidak seharusnya menyalahkanmu atau mengataimu kekanakan. Maafkan aku"

"aku tidak peduli siapa yang sebenarnya salah. aku hanya ingin minta maaf"

"aku mencintaimu" gumam keduannya hampir berbarengan.

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka, yesung memasuki sebuah kamar hingga ia bisa melihat furniture lembut dengan nuansa kamar perpaduan baby blue dan soft pink itu. tangan kirinya memeluk perutnya yang sudah membesar –cukup membuatnya sulit berjalan, dengan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyentuh –memindai barang-barang mungil milik buah hatinya kelak setelah ia lahir. Di waktu-waktu seperti ini –menunggu kepulangan siwon dari kantor, ia selalu menyempatkan untuk melihat kamar tersebut, mengagumi interior yang di rancang khusus oleh desain interior professional –karyawan teladan choi corp.

Kelak, ia akan menghabiskan waktu di sana bersama sang buah hati, menyuapinya, mengganti popoknya, menggenggam tangan mungilnya ketika ia belajar berjalan, mengajarinya berbicara. Yesung sudah tidak sabar dengan hal itu. dulu ia sempat berpikir untuk menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak, ia sangat menyukai anak-anak, kalau saja siwon tidak melarangnya, mengatakan tugas seorang istri itu hanya menunggu kedatangan suaminya sepulang bekerja. Karena yesung sudah bersedia dan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menjadi istri choi siwon, ia tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan apa yang siwon katakan.

Yesung mengernyit ketika merasakan tendangan –gerakan kecil bayi dalam kandungannya, ia tersenyum, mengelus lembut perut besarnya. Lagi, bayi itu menendang namun kali ini cukup keras hingga yesung merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Yesung berpegangan pada baby box, untuk menopang tubuhnya. Perlahan ia duduk di karpet berbulu, menyandar pada kaki baby box ketika perutnya mulai berdenyut, yesung mendesis pelan, memeluk perutnya mengusapnya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit. Semakin lama denyutan itu semakin cepat intensitasnya juga semakin menyakitkan, yesung berusaha bangkit dengan nafas terengah untuk setidaknya meminta bantuan tapi denyutan itu kembali datang sehingga ia kembali terduduk, dan meringis. Yesung merasakan daerah selangkangannya basah, keringat mulai membasahi wajah , leher serta tengkuknya.

"arrgh.."

.

.

Seperti direka ulang, ketika siwon dengan panik mengemudikan mobilnya, berjalan –berlari di koridor rumah sakit, dan menemukan heechul duduk di depan ICU dengan wajah tegang seraya meremas jemarinya sendiri.

"umma."

"siwon!" heechul berdiri menyambut siwon yang berlari kearahnya.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya siwon panik. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak panik?

"aku tidak mengerti, yang ku tahu yesung akan melahirkan sebelum dokter itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. aku tidak tahu, mereka tidak membiarkanku masuk" ucap heechul dengan suara bergetar. Siwon segera berlari berniat masuk kedalam ruang ICU tapi dua orang perawat menghadangnya.

"biarkan aku masuk. Aku suaminya!"

"tapi anda harus menunggu diluar tuan"

"siwon.." mendengar yesung memanggilnya dengan suara parau, siwon memaksa –menerobos masuk. Siwon melihat kedua tangan yesung diikat pada sisi ranjang, ia mendekat untuk mengusap peluh yang sudah sangat membasahi wajah yesung. yesung sudah kehabisan tenaga, nafasnya tesenggal dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"sakit siwon.. kenapa mereka masih belum mengeluarkan baby kita?"

"sshhh.. bertahanlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku kan?" siwon mengecup puncak kepala yesung, berusaha berada sedekat mungkin dengan sang istri.

"tapi siwon.. akh!" yesung memekik tertahan dan sisanya meringis menahan sakit. wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat kembali dibasahi oleh air matanya yang merembes dari kelopak mata sipitnya yang terpejam. "aku takut siwon.."

"jangan takut, ada aku yang akan menemanimu disini, appa juga akan segera kemari. Umma –" siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika yesung mulai berteriak kesakitan.

"ye-yesung –"

"maaf tuan, tapi anda harus keluar." dua orang namja berseragam putih mencoba menyeretnya keluar dengan paksa.

"lepaskan aku! aku harus menemani yesung!" siwon diseret keluar, namja itu lalu menutup pintu ICU dan tidak membiarkan siwon kembali masuk. Siwon yang putus asa menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan jemarinya.

"arrgh.."

"siwon, kenapa yesung berteriak seperti itu? apa yang terjadi" heechul menghampirinya, ia sudah sangat cemas ditambah mendengar suara yesung berteriak seperti itu semakin membuatnya benar-benar panik,

Siwon memeluk sang umma, "uri yesungie dan aegya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka harus baik-baik saja" ucap siwon menenangkan di tengah ia pun tak kalah cemas dengan heechul.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dengan raut yang membuat siwon serasa ingin mati saja. Dokter itu mulai berbicara tentang keadaan yesung yang tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal. Selama dokter bicara, siwon hanya bisa mendengar potongan kata yang ia tak begitu mengerti, _'vasa previa' - darurat section C - kemungkinan bayi meninggal - bahaya bagi sang ibu - ahli bedah khusus - pindah ke lantai lima_. Membuat nya bisa mendengar heechul mulai menangis.

.

.

Semuanya terasa seolah gausian blur untuk siwon bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai di depan ruang operasi di lantai lima itu. heechul masih menangis duduk di kursi tunggu, orang tua yesung pun sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana percisnya suasana di tempatnya duduk saat ini. Yang sangat jelas untuknya, ketika hankyung keluar dari ruang operasi dengan melepas masker operasi yang menutupi mulut serta hidungnya.

"appa.."

"aku bukan ahlinya dibidang ini, tapi jika aku menemaninya selama operasi setidaknya yesung akan merasa aman dan melakukan bagiannya, berjuang sekuat yang ia bisa." Hankyung mengangguk menyakinkan orang-orang yang tengah menunggu dengan cemas disana berakhir dengan meremas bahu siwon pelan –menepuknya. "jangan khawatir"

Siwon meremas tangan sang appa yang masih berada di bahunya, hankyung bisa merasakan tangan putranya bergetar. "seluruh hidupku ada di sana appa, di atas meja rumah sakit. kau harus menyelamatkannya, menyelamatkan yesung dan bayi kami. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi darimu, ini yang terakhir. karena itu, Berjanjilah appa! Kau akan membawa mereka padaku dengan selamat"

Hankyung tertegun, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat siwon meminta padanya dengan mata yang basah oleh air mata –meskipun belum membasahi wajahnya. Sejak siwon kecil, siwon memang ia didik sedemikian rupa agar tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang tegas. Sesungguhnya ia ingin tertawa, bagaimana bisa yesung menjadi kelemahan orang-orang tercintanya?

"jangan remehkan appamu ini! kau pikir kenapa aku memilih merelakan jabatanku untukmu hanya demi menjadi seorang dokter? menyelamatkan orang adalah keahlianku. Apa lagi itu yesung. aku akan jamin kau akan menangis haru dan berterima kasih padaku setelah operasi ini selesai" tanpa menoleh lagi, hankyung kembali memakai maskernya, berlalu masuk ke ruang operasi.

.

.

Hampir empat jam masih dengan pengharapan yang sama, pemikiran yang bergerilya –yang sama. Berpikir tentang bagaimana ia dan yesung melewati 9 bulan masa kehamilan. Dimulai dari berbelanja kebutuhan yesung, perlengkapan bayi –yang sejujurnya terlalu dini untuk dipersiapkan, atau seperti ikut bagian dalam merenofasi kamar bayi. Menyiapkan susu kehamilan yesung setiap pagi atau sebelum istrinya itu tidur, belajar menjadi koki yang baik hanya untuk bisa memastikan apa yang yesung makan adalah yang terbaik. Siwon merasa tidak ada yang salah di masa kehamilan yesung, lalu mengapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini?

Ia benci melihat yesung kesakitan, tapi ia tahu, yesung akan menjadi namja yang luar biasa ketika melahirkan nanti meskipun itu lebih dari sakit, siwon akan tetap ada disana –disamping yesung sebenci apapun ia melihat yesung kesakitan. Masih ingat dalam benaknya ketika yesung bercerita apa saja yang akan ia lakukan ketika menjadi ibu nanti, ketika ia harus berkeliling mencari apa yang yesung minta saat mengidam, ketika setiap tengah malam diawal kehamilan yesung ia mendapati tempat tidur disampingnya kosong dan menemukan yesung yang berjongkok di depan toilet berjuang dengan_ neuseous_nya, ketika yesung bermasalah dengan makanan, ketika setiap kali ia harus mengalah dan merayu yesung yang merajuk akibat emosinya yang tidak stabil, ketika ia dan yesung bermain di kamar bayi mereka seolah-olah mereka benar-benar tengah bermain dengan buah hati mereka, ketika setiap kali ia menggendong yesung yang jatuh tertidur diatas karpet berbulu itu ketika menunggunya pulang, ketika yesung jatuh pingsan di kamarnya karena terlalu lelah mempersiapkan persalinan membuat seisi rumah panik luar biasa, sampai ketika tadi sore saat heechul meneleponnya bahwa yesung dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada yesung dan bayinya, ia benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Yesung berjuang sendirian selama ini sedangkan ia hanya sekedar mendampingi, tidak pernah benar-benar membantu yesung. itu bayinya, bukan hanya bayi yesung, tapi itu semua seperti hanya yesung yang dibebani dengan semua itu meskipun ia yakin yesung tidak akan pernah merasa terbebani. Oh.. jika mengingat semua itu betapa ia merasa yesung sangat luar biasa. Yesung, istrinya, betapa bersyukur ia yang mendapatkan namja luar biasa itu.

Tapi jika kembali pada kenyataan, yesung, namja luar biasa itu, apa ia masih akan bertahan sampai akhir? Saat ini adalah penentuan, dan siwon tidak akan membiarkan kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi. Yesung harus bisa, yesung harus tahu betapa luar biasanya ia. Yesung harus merasakan imbalan dari usaha dan pengorbanannya. Yesung harus tetap hidup. Bayinya harus hidup. Kedua dunianya itu harus tahu betapa pentingnya mereka untuk dirinya –betapa siwon mencintai mereka.

Entah jam keberapa, yang mereka –orang-orang yang menunggu itu tahu ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam ketika lampu operasi padam tanpa operasi telah berakhir. Siwon berdiri denagn lutut yang sebenarnya sudah lemas sedari sore tadi. tapi ia tetap harus tahu kabar dari yesung yang tadi telah bertarung dengan maut untuk menyelamatkan buah hatinya –buah hati mereka.

Pintu terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang siwon lihat adalah sang apa dengan wajah lelahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghubungi asistennya –memberi kabar bahwa hari ini ia tak bisa datang ke kantor untuk bekerja, siwon berdiri di depan sebuah kubus kaca –tabung incubator. Ia bisa melihat manusia mungil dengan kulit yang masih kemerahan di dalam sana. itu buah hatinya, itu putranya. Mata sipit dengan surai raven, hidung yang mirip seperti miliknya juga pipi dan bibir mungil refleksi yesung. siwon tersenyum haru, menatap manusia mungil perpaduan antara dirinya dan yesung. hampir saja ia menangis kalau saja seorang perawat tidak menghampirinya.

"anda ingin menggendongnya tuan?"

"apa boleh?"

Perawat itu tertawa kecil, "tentu saja tuan, anda seorang ayah sekarang" jawab perawat itu menggendong bayi –yang baru berusia kurang lebih 6 jam itu, dan menyerahkannya pada siwon. Siwon menerima bayi itu, menggendongnya dengan kaku. Ini memang bukan pertama kali ia menggendong bayi, ia sudah pernah sebelumnya sekitar –mungkin sekali dua kali. Tapi sungguh rasanya sangat berbeda, siwon hampir meleleh melihat wajah mungil itu sedekat ini. Ia kembali tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca.

"hi~ baby" sapanya dengan suara hampir hilang. "ini daddy yang selalu menyanyikan lullaby untukmu sebelum mommy mu tidur"

Jemari siwon dengan hati-hati meraih tangan mungil putranya, mengabsen jemari kelewat mungil itu. "choi wonsung"

"kau adalah orang pertama yang terlahir sebagai putraku, lahir dari seseorang yang paling kucintai"

"aku mencintaimu sama besarnya dengan mommy mu, daddy yakin mommy mu juga sama."

"kau harus ingat bahwa kau terlahir dari seseorang yang luar biasa, karena itu setelah kau besar nanti jangan pernah membuatnya sedih, arra? Walaupun kadang mommy mu itu berisik, cerewat bahkan kadang merepotkan, tapi percayalah.. yesung adalah seorang ibu yang orang lain tak akan bisa sepertinya, mommy mu itu lebih dari sempurna untuk di sebut seorang ibu, dia itu malaikat. Karena itu bersyukurlah telah lahir dari rahimnya." Siwon mengecup jemari mungil itu, "aku mencintaimu"

"sudah selesai?" siwon menoleh mendapati heechul sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. "yesung sudah siuman, kau tidak mau menemuinya?"

"tentu saja umma, aku akan kesana.." jawab siwon menyerahkan putranya kembali ke perawat tadi. "daddy menemui mommy dulu ne?" bisiknya, mengusap pipi merah itu sebelum berjalan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum lemah melihat suaminya datang, mencium dahinya lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya. Sihir itu semakin bertambah ketika siown melihat wajah yesung yang masih terlihat pucat, ia ikut tersenyum, meraih tangan yesung mengusapnya lembut sebelum mengecupnya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu sayang?" Tanya siwon lembut dengan masih menggenggam jemari yesung.

"baik, sangat baik.." yesung menjawab dengan suara yang masih lemah. Siwon menyempatkan diri memberi sebuah kecupan di bibir yesung.

"aku sudah melihat baby.."

"benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk, "hmm.. dia mewarisi mata sipitmu dan pipi chubby ini" tangan siwon terulur mengusap pipi yesung dengan lembut. "bibirnya juga. sisanya, sepertinya mirip denganku"

"jika mirip denganmu, dia pasti sangat tampan" yesung menanggapi masih dengan suara lemah. Siwon mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

"dia cantik, sepertimu" yesung tersenyum. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"oh.. jangan lihat yang satu itu baby. Satu lagi kebiasaan buruk orang tuamu, mereka tidak bisa jika tidak mengobral kemesraan dimanapun tempatnya itu. yang satu ini juga jangan kau ikuti, arra?" seru heechul memperingatkan baby dalam gendongannya. Siwon dan yesung menoleh kearah suara yang mengintrupsi mereka tiba-tiba.

"hyung!" protes siwon tidak terima yang diabaikan oleh heechul.

"umma aku ingin menggendong baby.." pinta yesung pelan, ia berusaha duduk di ranjangnya di bantu oleh siwon dengan sangat hati-hati. Heechul dengan hati-hati menggendongkan baby di pangkuan yesung. yesung menatap tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya dengan haru, air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan akhirnya jatuh membuat pipi putih itu basah.

"hi~ tampan" yesung menggerak-gerakan tangan mungil putranya dengan hati-hati. "kau mirip daddy mu" ucapnya seraya mengecup pipi putranya. Siwon tersenyum lalu duduk di sisi ranjang –merangkul yesung.

"apa baby mirip denganku?" yesung, siwon maupun heechul menoleh kearah pintu, kyuhyun muncul dengan tas ranselnya.

"kyuhyun? kapan kau datang?" Tanya heechul heran karena kyuhyun pulang tanpa memberitahunya. Setahunya kyuhyun tengah dalam penelitian untuk studynya, jadi ketika yesung operasi kemarin, ia sengaja tidak memberi tahu magnae choi itu.

"baru saja, dari bandara aku langsung kemari. Jahat sekali kalian tidak memberitahuku jika ponakanku sudah lahir huh.."

"ya! bukankah kau bilang sedang melakukan penelitian dan menyusun tugas akhirmu?"

"itu dua bulan yang lalu umma, salahkan otak genius anakmu ini yang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat" kyuhyun menjawab acuh lalu berjalan menghampiri ranjang yesung.

"annyeong~ yesung hyung versi mini. Aku choi kyuhyun, hyung-mu yang paling tampan diantara hjyung yang lain. Jika kau sudah besar nanti, aku akan mengajakmu taruhan main game, otte?"

Bukk!

"ya! hyung!" kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut. "kau mau putramu menjadi anarkis seperti umma eoh?"

"apanya yang sepertiku?!" heechul menyahut dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"kau ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan putraku menjadi maniak game sepertimu"

"tapi aku suka game, biarkan uri baby belajar game padanya wonnie.."

"nah.. yesung hyung juga mendukung ku."

"tapi tidak untuk taruhan magnae setan" heechul kembali menyahut seraya menjitak kepala putra bungsunya membuat kyuhyun meringis.

"appo"

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah tertawa yesung yang tengah menonton pertengkaran umma dan dongsaengnya. Sesekali ia melihat yesung mengecup pipi putranya dan menggumamkan kata cinta. Kedua mertuanya –orang tua yesung datang setelah sebelumnya pulang untuk melihat keadaan rumah. Dan siwon sekali lagi melihat yesung menangis haru. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya di bahu yesung, yesung menoleh lalu tersenyum mengcium pipinya sebelum ia yang mengecup bibir yesung sedikit lama. Perhatian keduanya beralih kepada buah hatinya yang kini tengah digendong oleh leeteuk –ibu mertuanya, lalu tanpa sadar kembali tersenyum penuh syukur.

Entah berapa ribu kata lagi untuk siwon mengucapkan terima kasih untuk tuhan juga untuk yesung. hanya satu yang ia tahu, dengan menciptakan yesung untuknya pun siwon sduah tahu, tuhan begitu mencintainya. Dan lihatlah.. tuhan kembali memberinya satu lagi titik yang akan memendarkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Membuatnya semakin merasa sempurna.

.

_Berbendahara kata tidaklah penting untuk ku._

_Bahkan untuk satu kata 'bahagia', aku tidak memerlukan seorang punjangga untuk membahasakannya._

_Karena yang ku tahu definisi 'bahagia' itu hanya ada dua._

_Yesung dan putraku._

"_Selamat datang Choi Wonsung"_

_._

**FIN**

.

.

.

Taraaa~~~ *dilempartelor*

ff jadul nih, sebenernya saya malu buat ngepublish ff ini.. hehe

otte? ga sesuai yg diharapkan? syukurlah~ #plakk

oh iya, tooru kemaren baca ada yg ngomen tentang medical record y? wkwk mianhae~ saya kalo bikin ff tanpa observasi, jd maklum ya karena itu bukan bidang saya ^^ #bow

seluruh isi ff ini juga mengarang bebas. ^^v

trus buat prolog yg chap kemaren buat yg bingung, itu cuma sekilas cerita buat nguatin(?) bukti kalo sebenernya yesung itu dulunya ga manja gitu maksudnya. dan ga ada maksud laen. ngerti ga? saya juga ga ngerti *dibakar* susah jelasinnya, pokonya gitu #ignitepass ._.

banyak yg perlu dikoreksi y? makasih buat readers yg jeli, sangat merasa terbantu loh.. sering2 ya koreksi ff saya ^^ hihii

dengan segala kerendahan hati saya minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih.. *kalimat yg ini boleh diabaikan*

gamsa~~ *cipokatuatu*


End file.
